Macubass
is a jet-like Mechanical Bakugan used by Mylene Farrow after her disposal of her previous Bakugan Elico. Most well known for its ABSIDS abilities, Macubass was among the most formidable Mechanical Bakugan before its untimely destruction at the hands of Wilda. Information Description One of the few Aquos Mechanical Bakugan, Macubass sports a jet-like frame equipped with a gauntlet of available accessories. While primarily focused on underwater combat, Macubass is capable of flying, apparently with little to no limitations. Macubass can also camouflage itself to an environment, most significantly underwater surroundings to catch adversaries off guard. Its feet contain rocket thrusters that propel it into the air and its arms house energy blades to ward off close-quarter combatants. Macubass's hands can convert into rapid-fire revolvers as well as water spouts to unleash high-pressure blasts. Despite these effective side weapons, Macubass is most reliant on its ABSIDS (A'utomatic '''B'rain 'S'can 'I'mage 'D'irection 'S'ystem) or 'SABDIS '''in the Japanese version ('S'canning '''A'utomatic 'B'rain 'D'irect 'I'mage 'S'ystem), a program that allows its brawler to relay mental commands to an array of attack pods that detach from Macubass's wings, whether it be to swarm a single opponent or unleash a deadly combined attack. As such, Macubass's most powerful abilities are '''ABSIDS and ABSIDS TR 2. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Macubass is debuted in Saved By the Siren, wherein Mylene uses it in an ill-fated attempt to secure Knight Percival's Attribute Energy. After Macubass loses in a brief first round, Mylene unveils its ABSIDS ability and regains control over the battle by winning the second round. Quickly employing exactly the same strategy, Macubass nearly wins the brawl, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Klaus and Sirenoid, who backs up Percival. Though holding its own for a while longer, Macubass is trounced by a powerful attack from Percival. In Earth Invaders, Macubass is used a second time, this time whilst tagging with Aluze against Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra. Despite minimal back-up from Aluze, Macubass battles alone for the majority of the brawl and more than holds its own before setting up its opponents to a precision strike from an airborne Aluze. After Aluze is quickly eliminated in the second round, Macubass takes command of the brawl by overwhelming its opponents with a plethora of attacks that nearly drown the both of them. After Tigrerra is eliminated while in attempting to save Wilda, Macubass unleashes its ABSIDS again to ultimately crush its remaining quarry and take his Subterra Attribute Energy. In Ambush, Macubass tags with Boriates while aiming to take the Ventus Attribute Energy in a battle with Master Ingram and Saint Nemus. Due to the usage of the Vexos Trap Field, which continuously restores the G-Power of all Mechanical Bakugan, the brawl is brief and both opponents are defeated, resulting in the Vexos's acquisition of the Ventus Attribute Energy. In Mylene's Meltdown, Spectra and Mira trap Mylene and Shadow inside Bakugan Interspace and initiate a brawl, resulting in a second bout between Macubass and Magma Wilda. Despite a distinct environmental advantage from the Aquos Reactor Gate Card, Macubass and Wilda are evenly matched before Wilda uses his most powerful abilities to utterly burn and crush Macubass, leaving only its legs intact from a finishing blow. ; Ability Cards * Hunter Whip: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Radiant Claw (Japanese version: Laser Claw): Adds 200 Gs to Macubass. * Battle Composition: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Saber Barracuda: Adds 300 Gs to Macubass. * Moby Killer (Moby Cannon/Moby Finale): Adds 400 Gs to Macubass. * ABSIDS '(''Japanese version: SABDIS): Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Macubass. * '''Marina Cavitation: Prevents the opponent from opening their Gate Card. * Depth Dive (Japanese version: Dive Out): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Stingray Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Mauser Barracuda: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Indignation: Prevents all opponents from using any abilities. * Blue Morbus (Japanese version: Blue of Death): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Tsunami Hydrair: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * ABSIDS TR 2: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 500 Gs to Macubass. Trivia *Macubass is among the few Mechanical Bakugan who had no exposed design flaws and as such had no exploitable weaknesses. *Macubass's Bakugan form appears to be a reference to the jet mecha of the Macross series, with its torso being comprised of the cockpit, nosecone, and wings, the arms hanging low off the wings, and the feet swinging forward, it resembles the GERWALK formation used by several of the transforming jet mechs, a third mode incorporating features of both the robot's limbs and the jet's main body. **The name "Macubass" even sounds similar to "Macross". * The design of Macubass' Bakugan form is strikingly similar to Qubeley and Qubeley MK II series, a mobile suit in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the VF-1 Valkyrie GERWALK mode in Robotech. ** Even its ABSIDS ability is similar to the Funnel attack of the Qubeley and the visor that Mylene use for using ABSIDS is very similar with Ple Two "Psycommu Controller Headset" for controlling Qubeley MK II Funnel. Both of them are able to control the bits via brainwaves. * The ABSIDS TR 2 ability resembles Gundam Zabanya GN Holster Bit's attack from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Macubass body also slightly looks like GNMA-001V Regnant in MS-Mode from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Blasterate's pods follow an attack pattern identical to that of Macubass's ABSIDS abilities. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Vexos Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Villains